An imaging device which is mounted on a portable terminal or a movement body such as a vehicle and an unmanned helicopter includes an optical unit on which an optical module for photographing is mounted. This type of an optical unit is required to suppress disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of an imaging device. Therefore, an optical unit with a shake correction function has been proposed which includes a swing drive mechanism structured to swing an optical module in a pitching (vertical swing: tilting) direction and in a yawing (lateral swing: panning) direction and a rolling drive mechanism structured to turn the optical module around an optical axis. This type of an optical unit with a shake correction function is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-82072.
In an optical unit with a shake correction function, a movable body on which an optical module such as a lens is mounted is swingably supported in a pitching direction and a yawing direction with respect to a fixed body. A stopper mechanism is structured between the fixed body and the movable body for restricting an excessive swing of the movable body. Further, the rolling drive mechanism turns the whole of the unit with a swing mechanism including the movable body, the fixed body and the swing drive mechanism around an optical axis. The unit with a swing mechanism and the rolling drive mechanism are accommodated into a unit case together with a circuit board on which a control circuit is mounted, a wiring board and the like.
In a case that a stopper mechanism for restricting a movable range in a rolling direction of the optical module is to be provided, it is conceivable that a stopper mechanism is provided between the unit with a swing mechanism having the optical module and a unit case. According to this structure, when the unit with a swing mechanism and a rolling drive mechanism are to be assembled in the unit case, assembling positions in a turning direction are required to be adjusted. However, the stopper mechanism is hidden between the unit case and the unit with a swing mechanism and thus it is difficult to adjust the assembling positions. Further, inspections for characteristic evaluations cannot be performed until the unit with a swing mechanism and the rolling drive mechanism are assembled in the unit case. Therefore, defective products cannot be removed before the unit with a swing mechanism and the rolling drive mechanism are assembled in the unit case.